jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy's 1st Day of School/Gallery
Snuffy is about to go to his first day of school, but he is scared that he hides. Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky have to search all over town to try and find him, and Snuffy is later visited by Old Oscar, who tells him that he was afraid of his first day of school, too. School Announcement/The Very Merry Michael O. Tarry School Snuffy flying SFDOS.jpg|Just flying, enjoying myself... Jay Jay and Tracy greet Snuffy SFDOS.jpg|Spoke too soon. Snuffy greeting his friends SFDOS.jpg|"Hi, Jay Jay. Hi, Tracy." Tracy to Snuffy "Are you ready" SFDOS.jpg|"Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Snuffy freaking out SFDOS.jpg|''"Ohhhh noooo!!!"'' Snuffy "Why did you remind me?" SFDOS.jpg|"Why did you remind me?!" Jay Jay and Tracy "A great day for you" SFDOS.jpg|"What's the matter, little guy? Tomorrow will be a great day for you! You're gonna be going to the Michael O. Tarry School! That's where Tracy and I went when we were little!" Snuffy "But I'm scared of going" SFDOS.jpg|"Bu-bu...but I'm scared of going!" Jay Jay teasing "Is that what's bothering you?" SFDOS.jpg|Is that what's bothering you?" Tracy "Lots of kids are a little scared" SFDOS.jpg|"Don't worry, lots of kids are a little scared of their first day of school." Snuffy "What if I don't like the teacher?" SFDOS.jpg|"I-I'm a lot scared. What if I don't like the teacher?" Jay Jay "But you will!" SFDOS.jpg|"But you will!" Snuffy "What if the teacher doesn't like me?" SFDOS.jpg|"W-what if the teacher doesn't like me?" Tracy "Of course, the teacher will like you" SFDOS.jpg|"Of course, the teacher will like you." Snuffy panicking SFDOS.jpg|"A-and what if the work is t-too hard...and I don't know anybody...and I miss you guys...and I-and-and-and I-and-and-" Jay Jay interrupts Snuffy SFDOS.jpg|"Hey, little buddy, hold on before you blow a gasket!" Tracy "School is fun" SFDOS.jpg|"Listen, Snuffy. School is fun, and the teacher and other kids help you with the stuff you don't know. Listen..." Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy head-on view SFDOS.jpg|And cue the song! Jay Jay and Tracy beginning their song SFDOS.jpg|♪ Wouldn't you like to learn to say... ♪ Tracy singing over Snuffy SFDOS.jpg|♪ ...your ABC's? ♪ Jay Jay starts singing SFDOS.jpg|♪ And learn to read just what you please? ♪ Tracy "Wouldn't you like to know what makes a river flow" SFDOS.jpg|♪ Wouldn't you like to know what makes a river flow? ♪ Jay Jay "And how a hive of honey comes from bees" SFDOS.jpg|♪ And how a hive of honey comes from bees? ♪ Jay Jay "Wouldn't you like to find out how a planet" SFDOS.jpg|♪ Wouldn't you like to find out how a planet...♪ Jay Jay doing a barrel roll SFDOS.jpg|SPINS AROUND?!! Tracy "Or how a single letter makes a sound" SFDOS.jpg|♪ Or how a single letter makes a sound? ♪ Jay Jay and Tracy singing together SFDOS.jpg|♪ If you'd like some special friends, then there's a place I'd recommend: it's the very merry Michael O. Tarry School ♪ Tracy "Wouldn't you like to learn to paint a bright blue sky" SFDOS.jpg|♪ Wouldn't you like to learn to paint a bright, blue sky? ♪ Jay Jay flying around 1 SFDOS.jpg|♪ And how... ♪ Jay Jay flying around 2 SFDOS.jpg|♪ ...a heavy... ♪ Jay Jay flying around 3 SFDOS.jpg|♪ ...hummingbird... ♪ Jay Jay flying around 4 SFDOS.jpg|♪ ...can fly? ♪ Snuffy "What if I'm scared?" SFDOS.jpg|♪ What if I'm scared? ♪ Tracy "But what if it's fun?" SFDOS.jpg|♪ But what if it's fun? ♪ Snuffy "What if I'm slow?" SFDOS.jpg|♪ What if I'm slow? ♪ Jay Jay "What if you won?" SFDOS.jpg|♪ What if you won? ♪ Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy at the end of The Very Merry Michael O. Tarry School SFDOS.jpg|♪ At the very merry Michael O. Tarry, ask someone who's been there already, very merry Michael O. Tarry School ♪ Tracy "It's so cool!" SFDOS.jpg|It's so cool! Jay Jay and Tracy finishing up The Very Merry Michael O. Tarry School SFDOS.jpg|♪ That's the very merry Michael O. Tarry School! ♪ Tracy "Nothing to be afraid of tomorrow" SFDOS.jpg|"So, there's really nothing to be afraid of tomorrow, Snuffy. It'll be fun, we promise." Jay Jay "Get a good night's sleep" SFDOS.jpg|"Yeah! Best thing for you to do now is get a good night's sleep so you're ready for your first day of school." Snuffy reluctantly agrees SFDOS.jpg|"Well...if you say so." That night Snuffy disappears The Search for Snuffy Oscar helps out Oscar finds Snuffy Time for school Category:Episode galleries